The present disclosure relates to a packaging system and method, and more particularly relates to an improved packaging system and method for shipping and handling of all types of doors, glass doors, doors with glass inserts, mirrors, framed art, etc.
Protective packaging is often used to protect products or articles from shocks and impacts during shipping or transportation. For example, when transporting articles that are relatively fragile and/or valuable, it is often desirable to cushion the article inside a box to protect the article from a physical impact with the inner walls of the box that might be caused by shocks imparted to the box during loading, transit, unloading, etc.
Often times, some additional structure is used to keep the article from moving uncontrollably within the box. Such additional structures can include paper or plastic packaging materials, structured plastic foams, foam-filled cushions, and the like. In some instances, the article to be packaged is suspended within the box so as to be spaced from at least some of the walls of the box, thus protecting the article from other foreign objects which may impact or compromise the outer walls of the box.
Items or articles that are sometimes shipped in this manner include doors, such as cabinet doors, which can be formed of glass or with glass inserts, mirrors, framed art, etc. One prior art shipping container includes a relatively thin rectangular box which receives the suspended shipping item between a pair of large foam sheets. Frame members can be disposed along upper and lower ends of the box and/or right and left side ends of the box. Typically the box requires the application of an adhesive, such as glue, at multiple locations to secure the box in a closed position with the product to be shipped interposed between the foam sheets within an opening defined by the frame members.
A major drawback of this type of shipping arrangement is the cost of materials required for each item to be shipped. Other drawbacks include increased shipping weight due to the large foam sheets and the frame members. Also, the item being shipped is prone to movement or migration within the box, particularly migration toward one of the ends (e.g., upper or lower ends) of the box. This can be reduced or eliminated by exact sizing of the box, the frame members and the foam sheets to correspond to the item being shipped, but then a large inventory of boxes, frame members and foam sheets is required to accommodate varying sizes of items being shipped.